


Voodoo

by Zen



Category: due South
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/pseuds/Zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser is intoxicated by Ray K.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voodoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/gifts).



> I participated in the VividCon 2014 Auction this year, and made this vid for the lovely ride_4ever
> 
> Vidder: Zeneyepirate  
> Fandom: due South  
> Artist/Song: Voodoo by Paul Gross and David Keeley  
> Summary:Fraser is intoxicated by Ray K.  
> Notes: Made for ride_4ever for the VividCon 2014 auction. Huge thanks to fan_eunice for all her cheerleading and beta help.  
> Size: 37.1 MB  
> Download: [right click and save](http://zeneyepiratevids.com/voodooweb.avi)


End file.
